Forever Changes
by mrs.frenchhorn
Summary: Bella and Edward are in love and married in 1918. What happens when Edward goes to war and gets killed or so Bella thinks and Bella is pregnant. What happens when the two of them meet again in the future? Do they remember the past? Starts AH but change


**AN: I've put quite a bit of work into this and I hope you like it!!**

Edward,

I miss you dearly! When are you coming home? I have a surprise for you! I can't wait to tell you what it is! Be careful and return home safely sweetie! I love you more than you can imagine!

XOXO, Bella

It's been 3 months, today, since I last saw Edward, and I miss him like crazy! I remember the day he received the letter that took him away, changing our lives forever.

~flashback~

"Hey Bells! I brought you your mail."

"Thanks Alice!"

Alice and I have been best friends for 10 years, and we can't stand to be apart so she moved into the house next to Edward and me. Renee didn't like the idea of me marring Edward so young especially since there's a war going on, but from the moment we met Edward and I knew we were meant to be. By now Alice has made herself at home while I start to shift through my mail. Nothing out of the ordinary, just the normal letters we get from Renee and Phil, and Charlie when they bother to write, but then I notice a very "official" looking letter. When I take a closer look at it I just about fall over.

Edward Anthony Masen,

You have been called to serve your country in World War I. You have one week to pack your bags and to say goodbye to your friends and family. We will be at your door on Sunday, July 21 to get you. Please be ready. We are on a tight schedule. You will leave you home and go directly to a training camp. Good luck, and stay safe.

Woodrow Wilson 7/10/18

"Bells, Are you all right? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Alice," I whisper, "Is…is…is this what I think it is?"

"Ha-ha depends on what you think it is. If you think it's a letter saying you won one million dollars then it probably isn't."

"ALICE!" I snap, "This is not the time to be funny! I'm being serious!"

"Sorry Bells. What is it?"

I hand Alice the letter that I have been wishing Edward would never receive because now he has to go to war. _What am I going to do without him? What if he never comes home? What if…_ I'm crying when Alice looks up. It looks like she has tears in her eyes too, but I'm unable to tell.

"Bella, I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry!" I hear Alice say, but I'm unable to say anything back. We just sit there on the couch holding each other and crying our hearts out. Then Edward walks in.

"Hey Bella I'm home! Oh, hey Alice I didn't see you there. Aren't you a little early for…" I hear his voice trail off. Knowing Edward he probably just noticed Alice and I have been crying for awhile now. "What's the matter Bells?" I hear him ask me as he starts to sit down beside me and put his arm around me, but all I can manage to do is point over to the letter that's now lying on the floor at his feet. I manage to wipe away some tears and so does Alice while Edward stands there, reading the letter that will change our lives forever.

"Holy crap," I hear him mutter, "What am I going to do?" He turns to me, "Bells," he says, "I'm so sorry. I feel just as bad about this as you do. I don't want to go, but I have to. They've drafted me, and of all people you should know I would never want to do this. I've never used a gun. I haven't even held one, and I was hoping I would never have to. I love you so much, and I would do anything for you, but right now our country needs me. You'll be okay, and I'll be fine. I don't want to leave you, but I have to go. If I don't who knows what the government will do to me." He stops to kiss me. I love his kisses they are always long, hard, and passionate. I'm going to miss him like crazy.

"Edward," I say when I break away from his kiss, "I want you to stay, but I know you have to go. I love you. Just…just be careful. Don't do anything dumb that will get you killed, and don't have anyone sacrifice their life for you if you wouldn't sacrifice your life for them. Return home safely, and don't you dare forget about me while you're gone! Promise?"

"I promise," He says with a chuckle, "I love you Bells, and I hope you realize that."

"I love you too, and I do Edward…" He cuts me off with another long, hard, passionate kiss. "Alice," I manage to say when I break away, "Go home. We'll see you when you come over for dinner at five."

"What if I don't want to leave?" I shoot her a nasty look, and I guess she catches my drift, "Oh...OH! Okay. I'll see y'all two at five." She stands up and walks out. While she's doing that Edward and I make our way to the couch.

"I love you sweetie," I say, and he replies, "I love you more than anything in the world Bells, and nothing will ever change that."

~A little while later~

"That…that was great Edward. I love you."

"Thanks Bells. I love you too. I really hate to kill our mood, but Alice, Jasper, Rosie, and Emmett will be here in about an hour expecting dinner," I hear Edward say, but I want more since I might never see him again after Sunday.

I lean over to him and give him one more kiss, "Fine," I say in a sarcastic tone and rolling my eyes.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady!" As soon as Edward says it we both double over from laughing. We always bust out laughing for no reason at random moments. "Let's go cook!"

**AN: How do you like it so far? Leave a review and tell me! Oh by the way I wanna say thanks because the story idea came from my best friend . and be sure to tell her thanks by reading and reviewing her story Expect the Unexpected it's really good! But review mine first! It's greatly appreciated because like everyone else I love to know when someone really likes my work! It always makes my day! (:**


End file.
